You are my Sunshine
by Dixie Rebel
Summary: Murdock finds a love when he's not expecting it
1. Part I Captain Attitude

_Standard disclaimer applies, the only character I own is Kay-Cee, and I don't stand to make any profits yadda yadda, it's purely for entertainment purposes, so have fun reading!_

_This story takes place after season five, just to let ya know_

**You are my "Sunshine"**

**Part 1**

_**Captain Attitude**_

"I wonder who that is?" Face asked as he shaded his eyes and looked into the sky towards the helicopter that was getting ready to land on the lawn near to the house "whoever it is I'm sure Stockwell has something to do with it that is if that isn't him." Hannibal answered, as the helicopter landed and the two men stared in amazement as the pilot stepped out , and of course face was the fist to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Templeton Peck, and you are?" he asked as he gave her a wonderful smile.

""Captain Carter" she answered as she just stared at him, not impressed with his smile

" Oh, well, a Captain, I don't usually date someone who outranks me, but this time I'll make an exception." He said still grinning ear to ear

"Well I'm sure you will, but I won't, you see I don't date anyone who I outrank." She stated as she walked past him towards the house. Face looked stunned as he looked at Hannibal who just gave him one of those ya can't win em' all shrugs. Once they reached the house they noticed that Stockwell had arrived and that he and the Captain were already talking, but once they noticed their presence they went into the briefing room to finish their conversation.

" I wonder what that was all about," Face asked as he turned toward s Hannibal, " I mean we already have a pilot, so what's she doing here?" Face asked in a very puzzled manner

"What is who doing here?" Frankie asked as he entered the room

"So chopper pilot named Carter" Face answered

"You mean , about 5'6" blonde, blue eyes, slim?" Frankie described her

"You know her?" Hannibal asked

"Know her, I've heard Stockwell talk about her, one of the best chopper pilots, next to Murdock, real fire ball too, he only uses her on special assignments, when she's available." Frankie explained, "she doesn't take anything from anyone, not even stockwell, I mean he begged her to be his pilot, and even offered her a job as an able agent, but she didn't even stick around long enough to hear his offer."

"Just who is this Captain carter?" Hannibal asked himself out loud

"I don't know, but anyone who handles Stockwell that way is good in my book." Face answered

"Face I have a feeling that she would have been good in your book anyways." Hannibal quipped, just as he said this he heard B.A and Murdock coming in.

"Hey Hannibal get this crazy fool away from me!!"

"Ahh, come on B.A, it's just a question, Billy or Mister Ed?" once Murdock saw the chopper he forgot all about the question.

"Hannibal, did you forget to hide my birthday present?" Murdock asked pointing to the chopper.

"No, some lady pilot is having a meeting with Stockwell, Frankie says she's a real firecracker." Face answered

Once he said this they heard voices coming from the room, then the door open and Carter come walking out quickly followed by Stockwell, who was trying to keep up with her. As she and Stockwell made their ay to the chopper the men were astonished at her attitude towards Stockwell, who was a very influential man. They all watched the scene closely as the two argued for awhile, then as she reached in the chopper and grabbed a small bag , then her and Stockwell made their way back to the house.

"Gentlemen, this is Captain Kay-Cee Carter, captain, this is Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith, Lieutenant Templeton Peck, Sergeant B.A Barracus, Frankie Santana, and Captain H.M Murdock." She shook each of their hands as she was introduced.

"Well, guys looks like I'm going to be here for a while," looking towards Stockwell "not by choice I might add, so General if you would be so kind as to direct me to my room, or do I have to find that myself too?" she asked very sarcastically

"No, quite the contrary, I will escort you myself, after you" she answered as he motioned in the general direction of her new home. Once Stockwell and Carter were gone the men began to speak.

"Wow Face, looks like your work cut out for ya", Murdock teased

"He already tried, she impervious to his magic." Hannibal answered

"Well, it's not like I didn't try, she said she doesn't date anyone who she out ranks." Face defended himself.

"Looks like ol' Face guy is losing that magic in his old age." Murdock kept on going

Later once everything was settled Stockwell pulled Murdock off to the side to have little conversation with him as well, which surprised everyone.

"What'd that fool want?"

"Well guys looks like your getting another new roomy, he want's me to be more accessible, he said, anyways I'll be back soon, I've gotta go get my stuff." Murdock said

"Wait I'll go wit' ya man." B.A said

"Ah B.A Stockwell said that I should take carter, to get her stuff too." He told B.A as he walked toward Carter, then sat next to her on the couch.

"What?" she asked almost annoyed

"Uh, well.. Stockwell told me I should invite ya along seein' as how you might need to get your stuff too." Murdock explained

"Fine, let me get my jacket."

_Author's note_

_Part 2 coming soon , I already wrote it, but I'm up to suggestions , what do you want to see happen, I could always change what I wrote, just R&R_


	2. Part II Secrets

_Thanks to princess moon shadow for the review, I appreciate it, it makes me want to write more! So here I go!!!_

**You are my "Sunshine"**

**Part II**

"**A little secret between two Captains"**

Once Carter came back she was wearing a similar jacket as Murdock, but it had an apache Indian on it, and under the design it said "Sunshine" Murdock took notice as they left in Stockwell's limo. The first part of the ride was very quiet, until Murdock broke the silence.

"So, I noticed that your jacket has an Indian on the back." Murdock asked preparing for a smart ass answer.

"Yeah, I used to fly apache helicopters when I was in the Army." She answered with a whole new demeanor, which surprised Murdock

"So what does Sunshine stand for?" he pressed on

"well it's my nickname, they gave it to me because I always smiled." She answered as she gave him an award winning smile

"Looks like Face has got some competition."

Meanwhile back at the compound the men were praying that they get their pilot back in one piece. About an hour later the two were on their way back to the compound, but in the mean time they were having yet another interesting conversation.

"So I heard you fended Face off earlier."

"Yeah, I know guys like him, pretty boys who only want one thing then when their done they just toss ya to the side like an old bone." She explained

"Well, lets just say not many women have been able to resist Faceman." He complimented her

"Well I don't like guys like that anyways" she stated a matter-of-factly

"Well what kind of guys do ya like?" he asked hoping for the right answer, because deep down inside he was beginning to feel something for this Captain.

"Well I like guys who are kind gentle, and who can handle themselves in any situation." She said looking at him as if she saw those qualities in him

"what about pilots?" he blurted out _stupid, stupid_ he thought to himself

"Now that would be a dream"

"Well dreams are a lot closer than many people think, all they have to do is open your eyes and see what's right in front of them." He responded as they began to inch closer, they didn't even realize they car had stopped, and as their lips barely brushed each others the door opened.

"guess we'd better go in huh?" she asked not wanting the ,moment to end

"Well maybe we can finish this little conversation later."

Once they were settled in their rooms they came out and joined the others for dinner

"so how'd everything go?" face asked

"Well, about as well as could be expected right Murdock?" she asked as she winked at him

"Oh yeah right Sunshine" he answered

"Are we missing something Captain?" Hannibal asked

"No" both Carter and Murdock answered in unison

Hannibal just gave Murdock that all knowing look as he continued to eat

\Once dinner was over Frankie and B.A went to bed, Hannibal and Face were playing cards which left Murdock and Carter on the couch watching a horror movie. After Face had lost about ten hands to Hannibal he decided it was time to throw in the towel and go to bed and Hannibal agreed so they went off to their rooms, this left Murdock and Carter on the couch watching a horror movie, put two and two together and eventually you get Carter right next to Murdock clutching his arm every time there was a scary part, he eventually put his arm around he which gave him the advantage because she was now forced to bury her face in his chest. As they watched the movie he decided to make his move, but once he did she jumped because the killer jumped out of the closet and their heads made contact. When she was making sure he was okay, one thing lead to another and there they were sitting on the couch kissing, slowly exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Once the two finally separated they lay in each others arms and fell asleep. Around 2a.m Murdock woke up with carter right next to him and realized where he was and that if they were to be seen like this there might be some talk amongst the team so he got up and carefully picked her up and took her to her room, then crept back to his own.

_A/N: I know it's a real short chapter but at least it's something, R/R what happens next ? It's up to you guys_


	3. sorry

_A/N: sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been really busy, but here it goes…_

"_**Sorry"**_

The next day everyone woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs emanating from the kitchen, once they were all in the living room they went towards the kitchen and dinning area to find the table had been set for breakfast, and Carter finishing making the last pancake.

"So, ah you made breakfast?" Hannibal asked half astonished and half confused

"Yes sir, it's ready if you guys want to start eating."

"What do you think Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked Face

"I think it's poisoned" He stated flatly

"I only poisoned your's Face." She shot back as she winked at BA and Murdock , "Oh and your's Frankie." She added as she gave a big grin and sat down herself

"Man quit worrying about it and eat!" BA told Face

Later after everyone had finished what they needed to for the day, in the way of chores, it was around noon, so Murdock decided that he and Carter were going to go on a training exercise with her chopper. Once they were at Murdock's favorite place they landed and decided to enjoy the view of the little pond. While they sat under a tree near the pond they began to get a little comfortable.

"So how'd you know about this place?" She asked

"Well I usually come here when I want to be alone." He answered

"I'm grateful that you're comfortable enough with me to show me this place." She thanked him

"Well, this may sound silly, and I know I haven't known you for that long, but I feel like I've know you forever." Murdock said wrapping his arms around her from behind, so she leaned back against his chest feeling the warmth from his body against hers, before they knew it it was time to go.

"Ya know we better make it look like we were actually doing something." Carter said

"How about we just do a couple circles around the compound land in a couple odd places and call it a day?" he suggested

"Ya know I've been meaning to ask you if you would want to go out with me sometime, you know the whole dinner and a movie thing?" Murdock asked while they were circling the compound

"Well I'd love to, but…"

"but what?" He asked

"well It's just, I don't really have anything to wear for a date"

"That's okay, neither do I , we don't have to do anything fancy." He confessed

"Great it's a date then."

"Great how's tomorrow night sound?" he asked

"Fine by me, and maybe we could stop by the airport and I could show you my other chopper, and plane." She added

The next day was Friday, the end of the week, but that didn't really phase the team, they were on a hiatus, well they just didn't have any missions, and Stockwell told them to take it easy, so they were going to take advantage of it.

The day had gone by relatively slow and boring which meant Murdock was driving BA crazy, and everyone else was having a good time watching the two argue all day.

It was around six when Murdock and Carter decided they were going to start their date, but they couldn't really come out and tell everyone they were going out.

"Colonel?"

"Yes captain?" Hannibal answered Murdock

"Carter and I are going to go down to the airport and she going to bring me up-to-date on her aircraft, so if you need anything we should be there, we might go get a bite to eat." He added as they left the house

They first went to the theater where they saw some old Humphrey Bogart movie, afterward they went to a hamburger Heaven and got Murdock's favorite, finally they went to the airfield, where she showed him her 77/YAH-64 Apache and her little cargo plane and finally her Huey she was planning on restoring.

"Wow I haven seen one of these in a while." He said as his face light up like a kid in a candy store

"Maybe if you're good I'll let you take me out in a ride someday." She promised him

Meanwhile back at the compound Stockwell was throwing a tantrum because he couldn't find Carter.

"Smith have you seen Carter?" he asked

"Actually her and Murdock went to the airfield a couple hours ago." He answered amused

"Why Stockwell, having women troubles?" Face asked

With that he gave a disgusted look and left

A couple hours later they decided to head back to the compound, when they showed up everyone was in the living room watching the game.

"How'd everything go?" Hannibal asked

"Colonel you'd never guess what she has, she has an Apache, a cargo plane and an old Huey she going to fix up.." he began to ramble

"I'm glad you had fun, oh Carter Stockwell was here looking for you earlier." Hannibal said

"Great, he's probably still mad about the other day." she said

"What were you guys fighting about?" Face asked

"well, it's a long story so lets just say that we've never gotten along." She told Face

"You know I've been meaning to apologize to you guys about the past couple of days, I've been on edge and when I got that call from Stockwell that just put the icing on the cake."

"Well I was wondering if you were going to come to your senses, so apology accepted' Face said as if he had another chance, "Now, how about we discuss this over dinner, say tomorrow?" he added

"Well Lieutenant, I'd love to have dinner tomorrow, just not with you, you see I wasn't apologizing about turning you down I was apologizing for my attitude." She said

"Looks like Faceman's loosing his touch." Murdock teased

"you mean to say I have no affect over you what so ever?" he asked

"Well I didn't say that, you are kinda cute, in that oh look it's a puppy type of cute, until he turn into a dog and tears up all my furniture." She stated

"Thanks I feel much better now."

He's a little background on the Apache Carter owns; She was one of the original test pilots for Hughes' AH-64A, and she owns one of the six original prototypes. After she was discharged from the Army, she went to work for the McDonnell Douglas company, as a test pilot, until she became an instructor in 1986.

Type Attack helicopter

Manufacturer Hughes, McDonnell Douglas, Boeing

Maiden flight 1975-09-30

Status Active service

Primary user United States Army

Produced 1984-1996

Number built 1,0481

Unit cost US$18 million (1984)1

History

The United States Army issued a request for proposals (RFP) in 1972 for an Advanced Attack Helicopter (AAH). From an initial list of 5 manufacturers, Boeing-Vertol, Bell, Hughes, Lockheed, and Sikorsky, the finalists selected were Hughes Aircraft's Toolco Aircraft Division (later Hughes Helicopters) and Bell. Hughes' Model 77/YAH-64 was selected over Bell's Model 409/YAH-63 in 1976. First flight of a development prototype occurred on September 30, 1975 but it was not until 1982 that a production contract was signed. In 1983 the first production helicopter was rolled out at Hughes Helicopter's facility at Mesa, Arizona. In 1984 Hughes Helicopters was purchased by McDonnell Douglas for $500 million. Hughes later became part of The Boeing Company with the merger of Boeing and McDonnell Douglas in August 1997

In 1975, the company won the contract for the AH-64 Apache attack helicopter.5 By December 1981, six AH-64A prototypes had been built and the Army had awarded a purchase contract to the company.6 http://en.


End file.
